The Crimson Stain
by iExterminate
Summary: Seras has a little surprise when she wakes up and she tries to hide it from Alucard, not knowing that Alucard has plans of his own that has to deal with her surprise. Rated T for now. Rating may go up later. AxS in later chapters.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Hellsing or any of its characters. If I did, I'd still be making more manga volumes.

**The Crimson Stain**

It had been a very calm month for the Hellsing Organization until _it_ happened. The missions as of late had been calming down thanks to both Alucard and Seras' diminishing of the FREAKS, and although it was boring for the two mentioned vampires it was a relief that the threat of the chipped vampires was finally disappearing. Sir Integra had finally listened to the Queen's advice and began seeking for a compatible man that could produce the best Heir for the Hellsing Organization. The loss of Walter had been a huge blow, and on top of that the only men left to serve were the Wild Geese, without their leader Pip to encourage them though, they were pretty useless. It was also a relief that Iscariot XIII had thoroughly been embarrassed during the Nazi invasion of London and was now no longer as big a threat as they once were. Things seemed to be going pretty well for Hellsing...until…

"Oh bloody hell! You have got to be freaking kidding me!"

The petite blond Draculina was stunned. It was just there; right there. Something so innocent and normal, she shouldn't have been shocked. But she was. Right there; right dab in the middle of her pink sheets was a crimson stain so dark that it couldn't have been anything but her period. She was flabbergasted. How on earth do you explain that a vampire is on her period?! She was terrified to even think about what her Master would say. He'd probably laugh at her and then torment her to death with it. She was also afraid to tell Sir Integra. Who would believe that a vampire can have a menstruation cycle too?

So she gathered her sheets and her toilettes and rushed to the bathroom. There, she desperately scrubbed at her sheets in the sink as well as prepare herself for the possible missions for that night hoping the entire time that her Master wouldn't find out about her little secret. When her sheets were clean, she looked through her toilette bag and was relieved to find that she had both pads and tampons in there from when she had been human. She grabbed a tampon and finished getting ready.

When she was positive that her Master wasn't anywhere nearby, she created a portal that led straight back to her room. From there, she quickly remade her coffin, and put her toilette bag back in her wardrobe. What she hadn't noticed was the pair of crimson eyes that had been watching her in the shadows the entire time. Alucard was insane, but he was no idiot. He had been awake since the moment he had sensed Seras' "issue."

Vampires could not reproduce, but he knew what this time was. It was a sign that his Police Girl was ready to be mated. He had been aware that one day she would "bleed" and he would have to let her go, but he didn't want to. She was his by right, and had been since he stumbled upon her in Cheddar. She had been loyal through everything and she had no desire to leave no matter how many times he offered her. He didn't care about her so much in the beginning, he would not deny that but his naïve Police Girl had grown on him through the time they had spent together. Letting loose his trademark Cheshire grin, he opened a portal that would take him back to his dark room without the notice of his fledgling.

Seras continued to prepare herself for any mission that could possibly take place later that night. She could feel the cramps now, and she wondered how she could have possibly slept through it. She also stuffed some extra tampons in her pocket in case she had any emergencies. Hopefully it wouldn't be that extreme, but a girl never knows. Once finished, she opened a mini refrigerator that had been a gift from Walter, and pulled out a blood pack. She plopped down on the chair in front of her table and slurped down the pack. She missed Walter. He had been so sweet to her unlike her Master. He always had a smile on for her, and not the psychotic one her Master owned. He also would listen to her complain about her Master's harshness towards her.

She also missed Pip. She had never found him to be nearly as attractive as her Master, but his company, although more perverted than anyone she had ever known, was dearly missed. He had been a good friend even if he had harbored romantic feelings towards her. But she knew that he was always with her now that she had drank his blood, and his memories would always be with her until the day something finally managed to kill her.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Seras grabbed another blood pack and downed it like an alcoholic does to liquor. She noticed that the more blood she drank, the less her stomach pains bothered her. She was glad that there was at least one way to ease her discomfort. Human medicine like Midol or Pamprin would refuse to work for her body now, and she had worried that she would be stuck with the discomfort of cramps until it had finally ended.

She wondered if she should really tell her Master. She had never heard of a vampire having a period. But the thought of his torment, and his disgust bothered her and she decided to not ask him after all. Maybe she would one day, but at the moment the thought of even attempting to do so terrified her. She knew she was in love with him. She had known the moment he proposed to turn her into a vampire when she was dying in his arms in Cheddar. But the man still scared her. He was like a loose cannon. One never knew what he would do one moment to the next. So the thought of any contempt from him was horrifying to the poor Draculina.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt go through the mental line that connects her to her Master. As she opened up the mental link, his deep voice filled her mind blocking all other thoughts.

"_Police Girl, we have another Mission. Be in Master's Office before the clock strikes 10."_

"_Yes, my Master."_

Seras didn't have to check at the clock to know what time it was, but old habits die hard. She had less than two minutes to arrive at Sir Integra's Office. She hurriedly grabbed her stuff and opened a portal to her meeting place.

To be continued.

**Author's Note: ** I am so sorry for the long delay! I got caught up in my second semester of college that I haven't really been able to concentrate on any plot bunnies. But now that I am out until August, I have plenty of time to set them loose and concentrate. The title will most likely change, but I couldn't think of anything awesome at the time. I also promise that this will be an Alucard x Seras fic, and I'm still not sure if I want to make it steamy or not. But to be on the safe side I'm going to rate it as T for now. This will also be my first chapter story for Hellsing, and to be honest I'm not sure where this idea came from other than it hit me one minute and the next thing I know it's already 1 am and had 3 missed calls from my fiancé. I swear to you I will write more to this asap. Cause we all hate those little cliffhangers.


	2. The Pain

**Disclaimer:** I still do not claim to own Hellsing, so please do not sue me. I don't have enough money anyways because college tuition and books drain me of everything I own.

**The Pain**

As Seras walked through the portal, she felt a sense of nothingness as the dark matter surrounded her and then arrived into the regular scene of a pissed off Sir Integra and a smug Alucard. He did not have his red duster on, nor his hat or glasses making it easy to see the taunting glare in his crimson eyes. Not sure that she wanted to know what had gone on between the two, Seras took her regular stance in front of Sir Integra's desk; waiting for the details for the Mission ahead of her.

"Now that you are both here, we can get down to business." Sir Integra grimly pulled out a folder and opened it, placing it on the desk for the two vampires to see the grotesque pictures. There were several snapshots of three bodies…well, what should have been bodies. What was left of most of the lumpy looking objects wasn't much and from what Seras could see, something had had way too much fun causing such a slaughter. Chunks of gore splattered the room leaving dark spots everywhere along the walls and ceilings, and organs were flung everywhere. It even looked as if the intestines were dangling on the ceiling fan. Seras hoped that wasn't the case. This was definitely not something a human could have done.

"The Police were called around 7:30 pm today when neighbors reported hearing muffled screams coming from the house. When they arrived at 7:45 two cops went in to investigate. They never came back. When two more went in to search for the missing two, they could not find a single trace of the two cops. When they went to get witness reports, they discovered that the entire neighborhood had been massacred. That was when they decided to call us. This thing is out there nearby the crime scene, and I want you both to Search and Destroy! Whatever has done this is obviously out for more bloodshed. I expect a thorough report when you're finished."

Sir Integra lit a cigar and took in a deep breath and released a cloud of smoke.

"Yes Sir, Sir Integra!" Seras gave a quick salute and teleported back to her room to grab her Harkonnen. Her stomach was killing her again, but she hoped that it would not affect her too much. When she was absolutely positive that she had everything that would be needed, she mentally searched for her Master and found him on the roof of the Hellsing Mansion. She opened up another portal and arrived at his location.

He was in his duster now, and the trademark hat was on once again. She couldn't see both of his guns, but she knew they were there. He loved those guns almost as much as he loved fighting. He stood there for another minute or so, and then let out his infamous Cheshire grin.

"You took longer than normal. I hope you don't make it a habit Police Girl."

"Sorry Sir."

Without further hesitation he launched up into the sky as a thousand bats; Seras right behind him. She didn't always like flying as a bat. Yeah, it was fun to fly, but keeping all the bats together took a lot of concentration. It also didn't help that her cramps were now twice as bad now that she was a ton of little flying bodies. She found it a lot harder to concentrate.

It seemed like forever, and when Alucard finally flew towards the ground Seras could barely hide her relief. He took his normal form and landed. Seras struggled for a second and then changed back to her form as well and landed beside him. Her cramps were now sending sharp angry stabs through her and she was finding it hard to hide it all from her Master.

Choosing to continue to ignore her pain, Seras discovered that they were in a decent neighborhood. There were nice little lawns with flower gardens so extraordinary it was mind boggling. This was not a neighborhood that a crime to this extent would occur at. Finding the culprit in this area couldn't be too hard, could it?

"It would seem that our monster would like to play Hide-and-Seek with us." Alucard let out a dark chuckle and began to walk to the left.

Not wanting to disappoint him, Seras went to the right. She noticed that it was getting considerably harder to walk, but continued to push herself. She could not let her Master know. As she continued to scan the neighborhood, she held her Harkonnen at the ready. She looked for any signs of her enemy but found none. How strange. You would think that with all the bloodshed there would be at least one bloody footprint to lead her in the right direction, but she couldn't find a single trace of any mishaps. As she walked further along, she began to sense that something was wrong. As if something was watching her every move.

She began to glance nervously behind her. She couldn't see anything, or sense any evil presence. Thinking it was just paranoia she continued to slowly edge herself forward. She couldn't believe that she was hurting this bad. Maybe it was because she was a vampire?

Suddenly, a tremendous aura hit her and she stumbled backwards.

"What the hell was that?!"

Seras held her Harkonnen more firmly and tried to see more clearly in the dark. Her vampire senses were already at full throttle though and it did very little to help her. She could hear loud moans now and knew that she was headed the right direction. As she rounded the bend in the road Seras stopped in mid-motion. In front of her were five hundred ghouls and a tall silhouette standing in the middle of them.

As she began to aim her Harkonnen she was suddenly knocked backwards. The tall silhouette she had glanced in the middle of all the ghouls was now upon her and she could see him clearly. He was really tall with pale crimson hair that travelled down to his waist. He was dressed in all black leather making his wild ruby red eyes stand out even more in the dark. On his hip was a sheath, and in his hand the sword glinted madly in the moonlight.

Seras sent a quick mental message of alarm to Alucard and then struck out at the strange man. Oddly enough, the ghouls did not make a single step forward. Her attack was blocked by the man's sword and she let out an angry snarl. This made the man grin and he knocked her backwards once again.

"Hello ducky. But what's this? You think you can kill me in your current state? Go ahead and try little ducky, I'll just keep knocking you down."

Seras let out an angry snarl, ignoring the black dots forming in her vision. She raised her Harkonnen again and fired at the vampire. He dodged and ran at her with his sword raised to strike. She jumped to the side; barely missing the sharp silver sword. She let out a quick kick but failed to hit once again. He then jumped into the air and aimed for her again. She tried to dodge but the sharp burn of silver bit into her shoulder. She grabbed onto the hilt and kicked him with all she had. He fell backwards and recovered. Seras held on to her shoulder as her vision began to blur. Her stomach raged on and the last thing she saw was her enemy charging at her before she saw complete blackness.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Wow! I can't believe I've had so much support from only the first chapter! Thank you! I hope that I continue to get such support throughout this story because I know that it's going to get a lot more interesting. It was actually pretty funny when I wrote this because I was experiencing stomach pains just like Seras, only mine were not from cramps. I know I cut off at the most horrible point I could have, but it leaves me a great point to start up the next chapter to. I'm sorry for the lame action scene. It's pretty obvious that I've never done one before. I look forward to writing the next chapter and hopefully it won't be too long of a wait.


	3. Twelve a Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hellsing, Alucard, or anyone else used in this fic. I do however own Raphael who was mentioned in the last chapter. ;)

**Twelve a Day**

It was dark where she was. Off to the distance she could see a small flickering of brief light. Wanting to be out of the bleak darkness, the petite girl stumbled off towards where the light flickered. But no matter how many times she tried, she never got closer. Irritated and extremely frustrated Seras plopped down to the ground, or what she assumed was the ground. As soon as her bottom touched however, the light immediately was upon her. It wasn't really much of a light and it was a surprise that it was even able to penetrate the thick darkness that surrounded her. Inside of the light was a tiny drop of crimson. Suddenly her stomach erupted in pain and she awoke to find herself in a bright white room.

Confused, she tried to push herself up only to find that her arms were too weak to support herself. Giving up temporarily, Seras looked around. There was medical equipment all around her, and she could see that blood was being transferred into her body through an IV tube. Looking to her left, she could see a tall figure propped against the wall. Recognizing the tall vampire cloaked in red, she relaxed. If Alucard was here then she had not been abducted by the stranger.

"Master…what happened? Last thing I remember was sending you that message and then facing that one vampire and then total darkness." Seras asked concernedly.

The handsomely tall vampire pushed off from the wall and stood closer to the bed where the invalid fledgling was currently lying.

"I was on the other side fighting off ghouls when I heard your alert. I was half way to your location when I sensed your absence from my mind. Your attacker was about to give you a blow of death when I came in. It wasn't much of a fight, but he fled…Police Girl…how long do you intend to hide that you're menstruating from me? If you had informed me of everything then you wouldn't be here. I was aware of when you started, but I was not aware that you were experiencing pain. It's not normal for a vampire to experience pain."

Seras let out a squeak of embarrassment and hid her face from the elder vampire. She had been stupid trying to hide it, and now she had caused a problem.

"I'm sor..." She started, but was interrupted by Alucard.

"However, my Master has informed me that you are to drink more blood packs until the...problem has ended and that Walter is currently researching for any other cases as serious as yours."

"Oh."

As the elder vampire opened a portal to his room, he was stopped by a sudden question from his fledgling.

"Master, if you were aware that I was on my period, then why did you leave me by myself back there?"

He turned back to the petite blond, temporarily forgetting the open portal.

"I didn't think you were having problems. I assumed that your time was normal like the other females of our kind." He let out a small shrug and walked into the portal.

Seras didn't know what to think. Here she had been trying to hide the fact that she was on her bloody period from her Master, and all this time he had already been aware. She was happy that it was a normal thing that other female vampires experienced. That thought helped lesson the feelings that she was a freak of nature, but the fact that she had cramps stopped that train of thought. She wasn't normal and never would be.

Suddenly depressed again, Seras pondered her strange dream before she had woken up. It had been a strange one to say the least, and she had no idea as to what it could have meant. Before she could think much more on it, the doors opened and in came the residential doctor that lived in the Hellsing Manor. He was a portly fellow, neither fat nor skinny, and was short compared to other men. The small wrinkles on his face gave him the appearance of about fifty-five years old.

"Seras Victoria is it? It would seem that your vitals are back to normal and that as soon as I get you disconnected you can leave. Sir Integra said that you are to remain in your room until ordered otherwise. You are also to drink twelve blood packs a day." He made a mark on the clipboard in his arms.

"Twelve! That's insane! Even my Master doesn't drink that much!"

"Yes, twelve; three when you wake up, three for midnight, three for dinner, and three before you go to sleep. We think that you are cramping because of your linage. You were made by a powerful vampire, so I do not see how it would not have an effect on you at some time."

He took out the last of the IV's and watched the young woman's reaction. He knew it was hard for her to believe, but it was the best theory that he had been able to come up with until he had answers from the Hellsing's retainer. She gave him a quick nod and opened up a portal.

She arrived in her room and quietly threw everything she could find that wouldn't make much noise. Noticing what she had done, she hastily picked everything back up and placed it all where it belonged. She was ashamed that she let her temper flare. As she sat down at the table, she noticed that three new blood packs were sitting in the bucket that Walter usually left for her. Her stomach let out a sharp stab of pain and she quickly grabbed one of the packs, hastily downing its contents. She may not like it, but if it helped ease her pain temporarily then she was all for it.

**Author's Note: ** Oh my goodness!!!! I am so sorry for the long delay! I know I said I would update a lot since I'm on the summer, and I feel so bad because I honestly do not have an excuse for the month and a half delay. I do have one coming up soon though since school starts back up and I'm leaving for West Virginia on Thursday and I won't be back until the 28th. I want to say thank you for everyone that has stuck with me so far. I promise I'll kick myself if I let another month pass by without an update. L


End file.
